


Goodbye, fare thee well! Goodbye, fare thee well!

by Masterpwn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Angst, Dimension Cannon, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose loses Tentoo and her family to a corrupt Torchwood and spends the rest of her time in Pete's world trying to get back to universe prime. It's a ferocious battle just to reacquire the disused dimension cannon, but that's just half the problem. Once back in the prime universe, she must fight her way back to the Doctor in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Operation Red Riding Hood

"Are we ready?" A male voice rings out in the darkened security room.

"Today's the day. Everything has been planned for," responds a harsh female voice.

"She'll be here in in less than an hour. Be ready," says another man.

"We are ready. The zeppelin's in our sights, she has no idea. We're gold," the woman reassures. "All resistance is gone, even the Captain and the Torchwood Three hub. It's just her now."

"Shhh, look!"

All eyes turn to the CCTV screens.

The intended target enters the building.

One of the men picks up a mobile and presses a button. "Operation Red Riding Hood is go."

A garbled reply returns quickly. "Roger that, target is in sight. Repeat, Rose Tyler in sight."


	2. Prologue: Reality, Not Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, any resemblance to any real websites operating or abandoned is entirely coincidental.

|www.realitynotconspiracy.com/articles/recent/Tyler-family-killed-in-an-attempt|

 

> **Tyler Family Killed in an Attempt at What?**  
>  **-Investigations by Codename:_Undercover and ArnoldtheTerminator about the recent deaths of the Tyler Family.**  
>  **-Written by Codename:_Undercover**  
> 

_Peter Tyler, his wife Jackie, and their 9 year-old son Tony were killed in a freak "accident" involving a zeppelin. Their trusted friends were also aboard the vehicle as it, for unknown reasons (the media will tell you it was a "technical malfunction"), exploded mid-air. If this wasn't mysterious enough, the Tyler's daughter, Rose Noble, disappeared as well._

_Some are claiming that she "retired" with her family's fortunes off on the coast of some far away and unnamable place, but let me tell you why We don't think that._

_James Noble. Yes, that is why._

_Oh people might think it was a media stunt, for publicity. Oh, he wasn't worth that to her. Of course she'd leave him behind._

_No, that's not true. Any idiot looking at those two could tell they were hopelessly in love. Seriously, the source of so many memes... Anyways, Rose Noble wouldn't have left her husband behind to go retire with her family's fortunes._

_However, there's something you haven't been told. We haven't been told a lot, but here's the biggest thing:_

_James Noble is dead._

_James Noble was murdered in his and his wife's home while she was not there after sending a call to a number I could not trace, but can only assume it must have been Rose. The last place she was seen was near Torchwood Tower with "A golden light in her eyes, gleaming with the power of a god and the ferocity of a wolf" as an eyewitness recounted to me during my investigations._

_After Our initial week of investigations, We can trace some events that occurred, but not the organizations involved (We have, however, the infamous Torchwood Institute at the top of my suspect list and three names of individual suspects that will not be released at this time). Do not doubt that We will pinpoint who has done this, the monsters will be dragged from the shadows._

_Despite great lengths gone to cover up what was done to the Tyler family and the Nobles, I have uncovered what was obviously some form of plot against them. For what reasons, We have yet to find anything concrete, but there's nothing they will be able to hide from me now that I'm on this case. Anything We find, We will make available to you, the people, because they were ours, and they have been brutally stolen from this world, a world that was almost not enough for their genuine greatness and kindness._

_Tributes have been made for James and Rose (My trusted team has made these) and some will be made for the Tyler Family as well._

_View James Noble's here._

_View Rose Noble's here._

_This world has lost an angel, but the demons are still here. We will bring their crimes to light on everyone's behalf._

 

_This is The Gospel Truth, signing off. Until our next update, stay safe._

 

Rose Noble closes the site, gets up, pays her tab, and leaves the Internet café. The only site she trusts for information (honestly, they needed reliable sites like this on her Earth too) only confirms what she suspected but refused to believe.

Torchwood has betrayed her, and everyone she knows is dead.


	3. Prologue: Still Breathing

It's been years since Torchwood originally attempted to capture her. Unfortunately for them, they had no idea what they were dealing with. They thought they could control it, but they were wrong. There's no controlling the Bad wolf.

She looks at the ring on her finger.

If not for her husband the corrupted branch of Torchwood may have won that day. He sent her the message warning her that their worst fears had come true. It had been the topic of many clandestine conversations between her and her family. Even Tony knew something was wrong.

They had figured ever since some of Pete's trusted contacts started disappearing at an alarming rate that there was something going on on the inside. Pete dismissed Jake, warned him into hiding once things started getting really bad. She can only hope he's still alive and well. And free.

She's alive. Well, she's breathing. Alive is debatable. _Well_ is also debatable, but she's surely not free.

Pete, Jackie, Tony, and a few close friends and trustworthy allies were all aboard the same transport went it "malfunctioned" and exploded mid-air. Conspiracy theorists exploded in a frenzy over every nook and virtual cranny of cyber-space over reasons as to why, who, how? The majority of them were absolute crap. Many of them favoured the Vitex heiress trying to cash in early.

There is one, though...

|www.realitynotconspiracy.com/articles/recent/Tyler-family-killed-in-an-attempt|

Realitynotconspiracy, or RNC. Literally the most trusted group for unbiased and honest news in the multiverse. They've exposed scandal after scandal and gotten to the bottom of every "case" they have ever taken.

Rose has met one of them.

There were rumors of some sort of scandal revolving around her father when she first wound up in Pete's world and Alexander (scrawny Scottish bloke), known to the world as "Codename:_Undercover", came in to "interview" her. After careful research into the situation (they were thorough and discovered that Rose did indeed NOT originate from anywhere in the world) he decided that they'd leave it well enough alone. He believed what Rose told him, but he knew that the world wouldn't.

They have a reputation and all of their material is utterly true (that's why she trusts them). If they published something as outlandish as a girl from another universe... Well, that might damage their image. Who'd believe their next bordering on insane publication?

"We'll keep it strictly this planet," he'd said with a wink.

Now she needs their help, and she can only hope they're willing.


	4. Prologue: Tell Me Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this moment, Rose is going to start telling us the events that led up to the current situation, then the story will proceed from there.

_Thunk!_

The five men and three women lounging in the sitting area jump as a sound by their front door startles them.

"Who the hell could that be?" one of the women yells in a thick Southern accent.

Mind you, when normal people think of front doors, they generally think of doorknobs and deadbolts and screens over windows.

When _Alexander_ thinks of front doors, he pictures the half foot of solid steel between the warmth of their underground bunker and the frigid Minnesota winter air. It's a risky business, public media. There are a lot of people out there who would rather leave all of their secrets buried under hoards of money, but the RNC doesn't take bribes. They serve truth. Honest to God honesty, something the eight of them recognize the planet Earth lacks.

Means to shut them up by various violent groups have resorted to them hiding safely in the middle of nowhere. Thanks to the FCC making such a smart choice to place net neutrality under Title II, their work has been safely and freely flowing from their private and non-profit site from said place in the middle of nowhere.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

This is about as new as new gets for them. They all exchange glances.

"Should we answer it?"

"Sheila, don't be stupid," Arnold scolds.

"No," I tell him. "She's right. We need to see who's out there."

A gun is grabbed from the coffee table, under the sofa, out of a drawer. Weapons of various size and caliber are brought out and primed for use.

I move over the the camera network and peer at EXT. 1. A bundled up mass stands in the tunnels, seemingly looking expectantly at entrance to their safe house.

I wave the group into attention and they take aim at the door. I push the button, and the bulkhead unseals.

A figure comes shuffling in and drops _her_ hood as the bulkhead reseals.

"Rose?"

"Lex? You know this woman?"

I move over and take her face in my hands. I nods wordlessly and pull her into an embrace. They lower their weapons and I lead her to the couch.

"Hey William, mind getting her some tea?"

He nods, dropping his rifle on an armchair and wandering into the kitchen.

I help her shed her coat and then we all sit in silence.

William returns with the tea and hands her a mug before handing out preferred drinks of the company.

"Tell me what happened, love."

Rose blinks back her tears, accepts the tea, and begins to tell her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Pete's world, the FCC had made the right choice and voted net neutrality, saving the Internet from being monopolized by cable companies and preserving our future and economy. In this universe though, they still have two weeks until that decision! Tell them your thoughts, go to: battleforthenet.com and make sure they make the right choice in universe prime! Voting takes place on 26th of Feb, 2015
> 
> **We won! Internet Nuetrality has been placed under Title II with a vote of 3-2**
> 
> Cable companies are still trying to get the whole thing repealed though, and corrupt politicians are being _paid_ by cable companies to push the repeal as a last ditch effort! The fight is not over yet, **go give them a piece of your mind!**


End file.
